This invention relates to the mounting of a water bottle cage or the like on the tube of a cycle frame or similar member. It deals mainly with the mounting of a water bottle cage of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,180, issued Mar. 1, 1977 which was made of aluminum wire to reduce weight. This cage was mounted without welding, soldering or clamping but did not provide for complete clearance of the mounting means by the bottle as it was slid into and out of the cage. The purpose of this present invention is to allow clamping of the wires of the cage without interference with the bottle. It is desirable that the water bottle, or other object placed in the cage slide in-and-out along the length of the wires of the cage without interference with any part of the mounting assembly.
Other methods in use, in addition to that disclosed in the above-indicated patent, have included welding the aluminum wires onto an aluminum plate, then fastening the plate with straps or bolts to the frame, thereby leaving the wires straight and clear with no obstacles for the bottle to contact as it slides into position, or crimping the aluminum wire toward the frame in the region of a mounting bracket, thus allowing the offset bracket to be cleared by the bottle as the bottle is slid into carrying position. Problems arise with both of these methods in connection with the fatigue breakage of high-strength aluminum alloys, either at the weld or at the crimping where the prestress is in an unfavorable direction.